Her Prerogative
by 4yourentertainment
Summary: A virgin college student decides that seducing her older boss is more important than finding a job after college.
1. Chapter 1

As I reflected on my college experience over the last three years, I realized that I had no real sense of direction for my future. It seemed as though everyone had their lives figured out besides me. I was drowning in my new job, interning for the top PR firm in the state; but I was sure that talking to companies about their latest deals and how to market their ideas wasn't what I was going to be doing for the rest of my life. I was just there to get experience and to pass the time away as I prepared to graduate college.

Oh and did I mention that I'm still a virgin? A virgin with no career path. As all of my friends were getting married, having babies, and landing jobs at fortune five-hundred companies, I still didn't know what it was like to love and be loved. My best friend once told me that if I waited to experience sex, I was going to be left marrying a man with a crooked penis and a horrible sex life. Yes, I am referring to staying abstinent until marriage. After all, that's what my parents had engrained in me since I came crawling out of the womb. I was stuck between staying in my virgin bubble of comfortability with the possibility of one day having a boring sex life with a deformed cock or conforming to the world around me by letting myself experience sexual interaction with as many men as my body and heart would allow.

The thing is. Like most sexually deprived women, I've gotten so used to touching myself and having erotic fantasies that I don't see the big deal of losing my virginity to a man who's stuck his penis in multiple vaginas. I think I like the safety of my hands better. Safety from heartbreak and STDs…

Maybe this year will be the year. Maybe I'll finally have my Cinderella moment in the bed of a mature man who wants me just as much as I want him, but maybe I'm just wishful thinking. I need to get back to.. "Oh, crap! I am so sorry, Jose. Are you okay?". As Jose frustratingly wiped hot coffee from his white linen button-up, I could tell that he was biting his tongue to refrain from saying something that he might have regretted. Jose was the secretary at the PR firm that I was currently interning for. He was 6'1", chiseled in all of the right places, carried the perfect white smile, and was capable of more than having a decent body to admire. His smarts and wits are what kept my long days feeling short. After all, I was the new intern who got stuck with the tedious jobs that made digging for trash seem like fun.

Back in the boardroom, my god of a boss, Christian, demanded the attention of thirty people eager to hear his latest ideas and plans to execute them. Christian was 6'4", clearly fond of lifting weights, and a thirty year old executive who built this company from the ground up. His entrepreneurial self was just one of the many things that I admired about him… "Hi, Ana!". "Oh hi, Taylor!"… Gosh what is it about the men at this company. Their aroma of manliness makes me weak at the knees. Not to mention whenever a man says my name, I envision us climaxing together in a heat of passion as he says my name in a long, piercing cry that makes me all kinds of flushed.

"Ana, what is your intake on this?". Oh crap, I've just been awoken from my quick fantasy of passion and orgasms that I wasn't paying attention to Christian's proposal, and now he wants my opinion. "Umm.. Well, I think that it's great as long as we've reviewed the main objectives. Is it legal? Is it timely? Is it financially beneficial to both parties?". Oh thank, God, for my communication class last semester. I never really took anything out of the classroom and portrayed it in real life, but this was definitely beneficial for today. Ugh but why did I mention if it was legal?! Of course it's legal. I work for Christian freaking Grey, the entrepreneurial billionaire who's the son of the city's mayor. Damn it, Ana. Pay attention next time. "Okay, well thank you for your input, Ana. I will relay the message back to my lawyers to ensure that it is 100% legal". He ended his sentence with a wink that made me crawl down in my seat like the tomato-faced embarrassment that I was. Now, he'll never ask for my opinion.

Back at school, I was preparing for my first midterm of the semester with my best friend. Kate was always fun to study with. She made me forget about the stress of my job and always had two Angry Orchards with her. One for me and one for her. It was her idea of "drinking" in the subject material. I didn't care that I was studying quantum physics, as long as I wasn't being distracted by my overwhelming fantasies of fucking my boss. I was determined to make him mine. I couldn't leave this school with a Bachelor's degree and an un-popped cherry. That's so Jane Austen.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Anderson collected the last of the tests just as my phone rang. It was Jose. Why was Jose calling me? I don't work today, and the only interaction we've had was my coffee-spilling on his expensive shirt and our small talk about the ever-changing technology usage in the world of PR. I let my phone go to voicemail and waited eagerly to see if he left me a message. I wanted to know why he was calling me. All I could think of was how hot he looked in his linen shirt as it clung to his perfectly chiseled abs. That was until it was ruined with coffee. Either way, I was highly attracted to him; but there was talk that he might be gay. I never believed rumors, but it was the only thing keeping me from acting like a fool in lust. I needed to keep my distractions at a minimum.

Kate made plans with the captain of the football team to go out for drinks and insisted that he bring one of his testosterone-intoxicating friends. As much as I want an excuse to get out of this double date, I decide to go out and let my hair down.

When the boys arrive, I've already helped myself to three glasses of wine to keep my nerves down. I hadn't gone out with a guy since the end of my sophomore year when I found out that the TA in my art history class was fucking my boyfriend. She claimed that I was a bore for not giving him my pussy, and that was the last time that I was naïve to think that someone wanted me just for my personality. I only dated him because he was the last virgin guy in our class… Or so I thought.

The karaoke dive bar was hardly something I'd call classy; but then again, I'm a 21 year old drunk off of boxed wine and tequila. It was my turn to sing, and the instrumental to Britney Spears "Everytime" began playing in the background. Slow and depressing, but that's how my love life felt. Slow and depressing, mostly nonexistent. As soon as they did last call, I was on the phone with an uber to pick us up. Kate kissed her man good night, and I just gave mine a hug. He had pesto pizza at the bar, and the smell nauseated me. Maybe I'd save the kiss for our next hangout, or maybe I'd save more than just a kiss.

I awoke with a pounding headache and an upset stomach. This hangover would be the death of me during my eight hour shift, and the piercing music in the break room made it difficult to get refills on my coffee.

"Ana". That voice sounded familiar, but my senses were too hazy to make out who it was. I turned around to see Jose pacing after me. Oh my gosh. I had forgotten about his call the day before and how I anxiously awaited a voicemail or at least a text but got neither. "Hey, Jose! What's up?". "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a drink this evening?". OMG. Jose wants a drink with ME?! I immediately turned blushing red as I said "Yes, of course. Where should I meet you?". "I'll pick you up. Text me your address at 6pm, and I'll pick you up by 6:30pm". "Okay, I'll see you tonight!"

Wow. This was the first time that any guy had offered to pick me up. I usually meet them at places or I get a booty call at late hours of the night. Was this going to be my first real date? Or was it just a drink with my coworker? Maybe this was something to ask Kate. I always go to her for guy advice, even though her moral compass didn't always point in the same direction as mine.

As soon as I got home, I rushed through the door. I had exactly forty-five minutes until Jose picked me up, and I looked a hot mess from work. Thank goodness Kate was home so I could ask her what to wear and how I should be taking this "outing" with my sexy coworker.

"Kate!" "Hi, Ana. Are you ok?" "Ugh, yes! Jose just asked me out for drinks tonight, and he's picking me up in less than an hour! Is this a date? Should I look cute or casual? Or casual cute? HELP ME! I don't wanna overthink this but then again, I really want Jose to like me. He's only in the top five category of hunks at my work". "Ana, breathe. First of all, shower because your hair looks more on the greasy side than not. Second, if he's picking you up, he's definitely into you as more than a friend. And third, any guy would be lucky to date you! You're funny, smart, and cute".

I roll my eyes as she calls me cute. I hate when people call me cute. I don't wanna be cute. I wanna be sexy. I'm 21 for crying out loud. "Thanks, Kate".

The doorbell rings, and Kate answers as I finish touching up my makeup. I walk over to the front door as I see Jose's face turn a light pink blush. "Wow, Ana. You look incredible". "Oh thank you, Jose". I blush. He takes my hand and we leave.


End file.
